


Sapore di mare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zampa di leone [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Caspian si dichiara."Questa storia partecipa al "Secret Santa" di Fanwriter.it".Scritta per G.D..Ispirato a: Lucy + Caspian by Dralamy; https://www.deviantart.com/dralamy/art/Lucy-Caspian-253565907.Scritta sentendo: ~ So Close ~ Lucy/Caspian; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WFqifpoDBe8.
Relationships: Caspian & Lucy Pevensie
Series: Zampa di leone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1040414





	Sapore di mare

Sapore di mare

La luce del sole si rifletteva sulle onde cristalline del mare: ora verde-acqua, ora blu zaffiro.

Lucy arrossì, intravedendo la forma del petto del principe attraverso la camicia bianca, resa trasparente dall’acqua che la impregnava, abbassò il capo e si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso.

"Mi sorprendo io stessa per il mio ardimento" pensò, appoggiandosi a lui. Caspian l’abbracciò, stringendosi con la mano libera alla corda, li stavano issando sulla nave ancora fradici, utilizzando quella che sembrava una grande altalena.

Vennero fatti salire a bordo, gocciolanti, tremanti e infreddoliti, ad entrambi vennero date delle pesanti coperte marrone, in cui si avvolsero. Si diressero insieme alla cabina del nobile e si chiusero dentro.

"Se mio fratello mi vedesse, mi darebbe della pazza. Lui non crede molto nell’amore e nelle cotte a prima vista, anche considerando che rimase attratto dalla strega di ghiaccio. Inoltre mi vede ancora come una bambina. Non capisce che qui a Narnia sono una persona completamente diversa, energia e avventura pompano nel mio cuore dandomi una forza che non avrei nel mondo da cui proveniamo" pensò Lucy, il naso le pizzicava e si avvicinò al fuoco di un caminetto che illuminava l’ambiente. I lunghi capelli castani le ricadevano in morbidi boccoli sulle spalle.

«Do-dovremmo cambiarci… Certo, sarebbe sconveniente farlo insieme…» sussurrò Caspian, posandosi le mani sui fianchi. Lucy lo interruppe dicendo: «Decisamente sconveniente».

«Per me è stata un’antica leggenda, una principessa delle favole della mia infanzia. Poi la gentile bambina che sapeva sempre consolarmi ed ora… Adesso è una donna, bellissima e vera davanti a me. Vorrei che fosse la mia regina, ma so che sfuggirà ancora a questo mondo.

Non potrò trattenerla, stringerla a me, come non ho potuto farlo con sua sorella. Non sono più un bambino sciocco, non farò lo stesso errore. Mi dichiarerò e mi godrò il nostro amore finché durerà.

Perché non posso resistere al suo sorriso, così sottile e luminoso" pensò Caspian, riducendo le distanze.

Lucy utilizzò un lembo della coperta per strofinarsi i capelli, asciugandoli. «Devo uscire prima io o tu?» chiese, mentre a sua volta avanzava verso di lui. “Una signorina dovrebbe uscire prima» sussurrò Caspian.

«Ed una giovane guerriera?» domandò Lucy, alzandosi sulle punte, si era sistemata una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. "Dovrei arretrare, ma non posso. Sono come inebriata. Sarà l’odore del mare che mi dà alla testa, sarà il fatto che siamo circondati dall’inesplicabile…" pensò. Caspian chinò il capo in avanti, arcuando la schiena. "Se non fosse d’accordo sarebbe sfuggita. Forse non è stato solo il sogno di uno stolto, forse ho una speranza" si disse. La luce che illuminava l’ambiente era quella del sole che filtrava da tre lunghe finestre.

Caspian chiuse gli occhi e la baciò, Lucy ricambiò. Il battito cardiaco di lei era accelerato, le gote arrossate, le loro labbra erano premute e si mozzarono il fiato a vicenda.

«Una guerriera avrebbe il coraggio di toglierli del tutto» mormorò Caspian. Lucy si lasciò sfuggire una risatina. «Prima devi conquistarmi» lo sfidò, gli fece un occhiolino e si avviò alla porta. Caspian la guardò uscire e chiudersi gli occhi alle spalle. «Lo farò» giurò.


End file.
